Showcase
The Showcase is a window that combines a few important features in one easy-to access window. The Showcase Press B to open the Showcase or click on the Shopping Cart icon near upper left corner of your screen. The Showcase is divided into different tabs with different functions and features described below. This will directly open the Showcase tab, but clicking on the Shopping Cart icon directly opens the section for all purchased items. Marketplace Tab The Marketplace tab is used to... *Refill Daybreak Cash, which is in turn used to purchase: :*Lumens - Lumens act rather like an in-game currency and can be earned through all non-building activity (e.g. loot from chests). :*Purchase additional slots for Build Sites :*To buy player-created Designs that you can then use on your own build sites. Many items once found on in this tab (like themed outfits) are now accessed using the Lumen Station. Player Studio This is now part of the Marketplace tab and all players who sell their Player Studio items will use the My Store tab to manage their sales. Gallery Tab The Gallery is a place for players to show off their claim to other players. It is used to publish your claim. For more details, see the Gallery page. Competition Tab *No one is required to enter competitions, they are purely for fun and your work may be featured in Landmark in places like Chaos Caverns or near the Spire of each landscape. The Competition tab is where you can see Build Sites that have been entered in past competitions or ongoing competitions. *Various competitions were held prior to launch to different purposes. These may return after the game is launched. My Store Tab This section of the Showcase serves to major purposes *It is where anyone who designs and sells items through the Player Studio can manage their creations. *Players who want to follow the designs of their favorite creators or get updates about items tagged with words that interest them can see any newly added items, bu using the search feature in My Store. For more info on how you get paid for selling through Player Studio, see the the Player Studio page's FAQ near the the bottom of the page and expand the info under "How are Player Studio payments calculated". Related Topics *Daybreak Cash - a virtual currency, used in all games owned by Daybreak Game Company, LLC *Lumen Station - and way to spend both Lumens earned in the world and those purchased using the Marketplace tab of the Showcase. What is Daybreak Cash? In Feb. 2015, SOE was sold and renamed Daybreak Game Company, LLC. Daybreak Cash (abbreviated as DC) is a virtual currency that players can buy to fund a virtual wallet. Once a wallet has been funded, Daybreak Cash can be used to purchase premium in-game items through the in-game Marketplace or the Player Studio in Landmark. Your "Daybreak cash wallet" is shared across all SOE games (EQ, EQ2, Planetside 2, etc.) :Daybreak Cash can be purchased through the official website, by using cards sold in some stores (like Best Buy or Walmart) :*The typical exchange rate (in US Dollars) is $1.00 = 100 DC, though this varies somewhat if there is DC sale offered by the company. Related Reading *Gallery describes how to publish claims and is one tab of the Showcase. *Player Studio has general information about creating and selling designs via the Showcase. *Daybreak Cash explains the type of items one may buy with DC and more. Credits *company's official Daybreak Cash *Daybreak Cash Category:User Interface